The Story of Great King
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: Jack von Hyrule demi mematuhi nasihat Saibara dan Barley sang penasihat tua Kerajaan Hyrule terpaksa mengikuti sayembara untuk meminang salah satu Putri dari Kerajaan Ethiuphia, Karen von Ethiuphia. /Kalian yang ada disini, sangat berani sekali-Tapi sayang kalian akan mati begitu acara ini dimulai/ Kau! Pria berambut coklat disana! Kau yang tersisa dari gerombolan pecundang ini mak


**The Story of Great King**

**.**

**Regards © Litte Yagami Osanowa**

**Disclaimer; IDon't Own Harvest Character I Just own the Story Myself and the Crazy Inspiration**—as usual—**Feel free to read and entertain yourself.**

**.**

* * *

_Long Time Ago_

* * *

_**Di sebuah taman yang indah dan dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, kupu-kupu berbagai warna melintasi bunga-bunga yang tengah bermekaran untuk mengambil nectar yang manis begitu juga dengan para lebah untuk membuat madu mereka di dalam sarang. Taman yang begitu luas dengan ditumbuhi pohon-pohon besar yang rindang—dan sebuar air mancur besar ditengah-tengah taman tersebut.**_

_**Sepasang anak laki-laki dan perempuan bermain bersama mengelilingi taman tersebut dengan canda dan tawa. Keduanya duduk di rerumputan yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga yang indah dan menawan.**_

'_**Lihat-Lihat… aku buatin kalung bunga, lho…' ucap si anak perempuan sambil menunjukan kalung bunga yang berhasil ia rangkai**_

_**Anak laki-laki itu menoleh kemudian menciumi bunga-bunga yang dirangkai tersebut sambil tercengir 'Wanginya harum…' ucapnya puas**_

_**Si anak perempuan tersenyum senang kemudian melingkarkan kalung bungan tersebut di leher anak laki-laki manis itu. Keduanya snagat akrab dan sering bermain bersama di taman ini, anak laki-laki yang bersamanya adalah satu-satunya temannya yang selalu menemaninya bermain setiap waktu karena ia tidak memiliki teman sama sekali atau begitulah pemikiran si Anak perempuan.**_

'_**Nee… Kalau sudah besar nanti…' ucap gadis itu memulai**_

_**Anak laki-laki itu memandanginya kemudian beranjak berdiri 'Kalau sudah Dewasa aku akan jadi Raja donk! Aku duduk di atas kursi yang besar nanti…' sahutnya dengan nada bangga**_

'_**Kalau begitu aku jadi apa?' tanya si anak perempuan**_

_**Anak laki-laki itu bertopang dagu sebelum kemudian menjawab 'Tentunya jadi Ratu! Laki-laki jadi Raja…' ucapnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri 'Kalau perempuan jadi Ratu…' tambahnya menunjuk anak perempuan itu**_

'_**Kalau begitu janji, ya… Kalau besar nanti aku jadi Ratu kamu jadi Rajanya…' ucap anak perempuan itu berharap sambil menatap si anak laki-laki**_

_**Anak laki-laki yang tidak mengerti maksudnya itu menggangguk sepakat tentang apa yang diucapkan si Anak perempuan itu kepadanya.**_

'_**Janji kelingking, ya…'**_

'_**Janji kelingking…'**_

_**Keduanya saling berjanji kelingking bahwa kelak ketika mereka besar nanti mereka akan menjadi Raja dan Ratu bersama, dalam arti menjadi pasangan yang memerintah bersama dan membuat Keluarga baru. Si anak laki-laki tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang janji tersebut dan siapa anak perempuan yang membuat janji yang sama dengannya itu.**_

_**Kenangan lama yang hanya teringat samar-samar dan kini sudah berlalu setelah 17 tahun terlewati…**_

* * *

_Present Day_

* * *

Kerajaan Hyrule yang makmur dan begitu luas Wilayahnya diperintah secara adil dan bijaksana oleh seorang Pemimpin Muda yaitu Putra Mahkota yang kini sudah menjabat menjadi Raja muda mereka, Jack von Hyrule yang berusia 18 tahun dan tentunya masih _single_ dan selalu suka bersenang-senang sesukanya itu.

Kekuasaan sebagai Raja memang cepat diberikan pada Jack yang _notabene_ masih muda itu dikarenakan Raja dan Ratu terdahulu sudah memutuskan untuk pensiun dari segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Dunia Istana sehingga mereka memilih Jack sang Putra sebagai penerus Pemerintahan Istana sementara keduanya kini sedang menikmati hari-hari pensiun mereka di sebuah pondok kecil yang luas di wilayah terpencil.

Seorang Pangeran Hyrule tentunya tidak bisa menolak tugasnya sebagai Penunjang Hukum Tertinggi, Jack yang sudah menerima pelatihan khusus Pangeran sejak kecil dengan mudahnya dapat menjalankan pemerintahan—apalagi dibantu kedua Petinggi Istana, Saibara dan Bayle—kalau ada kekusahan tinggal suruh kedua orang berpengalaman itu saja sementara dirinya hanya duduk menikmati. Sampai pada usianya yang kini sudah menginjak 18 tahun, menurut peraturan Istana yang berlaku—seorang Pangeran harus menemukan pendampingnya pada usia yang cukup matang—dan kali ini adalah permasalahan paling rumit yang pernah dialami oleh Jack.

"Jadi Yang Mulia—Kami sudah menyepakati keputusan untuk mencari calon Putri yang tepat…" ucap Saibara memulai dengan beberapa jeda

Jack hanya duduk santai di Singgasananya bersandar sambil memakan buah-buahan yang kebetulan ada disamping meja tempat duduknya berada. "Ho—Oh, Lanjutkan… Lanjutkan…" sahutnya dengan santai

"…Supaya Upacara Penikahan bisa terlaksana, Yang Mulia tentunya harus memiliki calon Ratu dari seorang Putri yang cocok—Kami sepakat untuk Yang Mulia segera menikah secepatnya…" tambah Bayle sambil manggut-manggut

Jack masih memakan buahnya dengan santai masih terlalu _clueless_ dengan apa yang dimaksud kedua Petinggi Istana tersebut, "Oh—Pernikahan ya, Ya Calon Istri itu kan susah dicari… Setuju-Setuju… Harus nyari calon yang tepat…" gumamnya sambil mengunya buah-buahan tersebut

"Jadi Yang Mulia menyetujuinya…?" tanya Saibara

"Hah? Setuju apaan?" tanya Jack sambil menaikan alis kemudian "Oh—Soal nyari calon Istri yang ideal buat kawin? Ho-Oh setuju-setuju… Emang wanita di zaman sekarang tabiatnya beda-beda, harus nyari yang _quality_ _import_… hemm… nyemm… Ya dah, Setuju…" sahutnya sambil manggut-manggut mengunyah buah dengan nikmat

"Berarti kita harus mencari referensi Sayembara dan Para Putri Kerajaan tetangga untuk segera mengadakan Acara Perjodohan—" sahut Bayle dengan senang

Jack hanya melongo "T—Tunggu! Acara Perjodohan?" ucapnya

Saibara dan Bayle mengangguk "Bukankah tadi Yang Mulia sudah setuju dengan gagasan kami berdua? Memangnya ada yang perlu dipertanyakan lagi Yang Mulia?" tanya keduanya heran

"Ya Ampun—Acara Perjodohan tuh khususnya buat Kaum Muda, bukan maksudnya buat nyinggung kalian berdua sebagai Petinggi Kepercayaan Istana—Tapi sadar usia! Mana mungkin Orang Tua seperti kalian bakal dapet jodoh! Kalian seharusnya waktu muda nyari jodoh! Ini mah udah telat usia kali…" celoteh Jack

Bayle hanya cengo mendengarnya sementara Saibara hanya memijat dahinya sambil bergumam "Yang Mulia—Sebenarnya kami sudah tahu batasan umur untuk Acara Perjodohan—!"

"Nah, Gitu bagus donk! Akhirnya sadar juga berdua—Inget, hanya yang muda saja yang bisa dapet calon bermutu~!" potong Jack manggut-manggut

"Tapi bukan kami yang mencari jodoh Yang Mulia…" tambah Bayle menghela napas

"Hoo…" gumam Jack sambil mengigit buahnya dan mengunyahnya "Trus… Siapa yang ikut Acara Jodoh?" tanyanya lagi _completely clueless_

Kedua Petinggi Istana itu hanya bisa geleng kepala sambil emnunjuk sang Raja secara bersamaan "Tentu saja, Yang Mulia lah!" sembur keduanya

**BRUSH!**

Saking _shock_-nya Jack langsung menyemburkan buah yang tadi setengah dikunyah, menunjukan betapa tidak _elite_-nya dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang Raja. Sambil terbatuk-batuk berusaha menemukan suaranya pada akhirnya Jack menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hah! K—Kenapa harus aku! Kalau ikut Acara Jodoh berarti akan ketemu Tuan Putri di Acara Perjodohan terus scenario terburuk adalah… NIKAH!" sahutnya tidak percaya "Aku tidak mau MENIKAH!" tambahnya lagi dengan rengekan

Saibara hanya bisa berdeham sementara Bayle hanya bisa berkacak pinggang.

Dilain pihak Jack tetap meneruskan niat protesnya "Yang pasti, Aku tidak mau menikah—bertemu dengan Putri—Acara Perjodohan—dan sebagainya! Kehidupan yang tenang adalah kehidupan tanpa seorang Istria tau siapapun dimana semuanya bebas! Tidak ada penghalang sama sekali~" jelasnya "Lagipula, Kenapa aku harus repot-repot menikah dan mencari Istri? Usiaku juga masih muda dan masih layak untuk menjalani kehidupan dengan bersenang-senang…"

"Karena tentunya Hyrule harus memiliki Pewaris Kerajaan baru yang memiliki darah keturunan dari sang Raja…" sahut Saibara

"Dan sudah kewajiban anda sebagai seorang Raja untuk menikah dan membuat Keluarga Kerajaan baru bagi Istana ini…" tambah Bayle sambil tersenyum

Jack memalingkan mukanya dengan angkuh "Tidak. Mau!" sahutnya keras kepala

"Sayang sekali Yang Mulia, karena anda sudah mengatakan anda menyetujui apa yang kami katakan barusan tentang Acara Perjodohan—!"

"Itu tidak dihitung! Lagipula aku bilang setuju karena kalian bilang mau mencari calon Istri—!"

"Itu berarti anda menyetujui mencari calon Istri—!"

"T—TUNGGU! Saat itu aku masih belum mengerti apa yang kalian katakan—!"

"Yang Mulia juga setuju dengan Acara Perjodohan—!"

"Siapa yang bilang—!"

"Yang Mulia tidak bisa menarik kembali ucapan Yang Mulia—Karena sebagai Raja kata-kata anda adalah sebuuah perintah yang tentunya mutlak dipenuhi…"

"Ugh—!"

"DanYang Mulia beruntung sekali kami sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dan berikut referensi tentang Sayembara Kerajaan tetangga yang akan diadakan di minggu ini—!"

"ITU BUKAN BERUNTUNG! AKU TIDAK BERUNTUNG SAMA SEKALI!"

Dan begitulah suasana Kerajaan Hyrule yang menjadi sangat gempar mendadak karena Sang Raja, Jack von Hyrule kini mengalami kesulitan paling berat dalam hidupnya yakni menjadi Raja bebas tanpa halangan atau menjadi Raja dengan Istri merepotkan dan juga dikelilingi anak-anak yang sama merepotkannya ditambah hidup bagaikan penjara tanpa kebebasan sama sekali.

Bencana yang lebih heboh lagi adalah menyerahkan tugas pencarian jodoh Sang Raja yang ditimpahkan kepada duo Petinggi Tua Istana Saibara dan Bayle—karena yang mencari jodoh adalah Sang Raja sendiri, kedua orang tua ini pasti akan memilih Sayembara putri yang paling rumit sepanjang sejarah dengan alasan, Semakin susah Sayembara yang diadakan maka semakin cantik dan berkualitas Putri yang didapatkan. Dan Jack tahu benar, bagaimana selera Orang-Orang tua itu yang akan berdampak buruk bagi kehidupannya kelak.

Maka dengan harap-harap cemas, Inilah Jack sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di Ruangan pribadinya dengan tampang panic terukir diwajahnya. Mulutnya tidak berhenti merapalkan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan bisa dimengerti oleh manusia biasa. Hanya Tuhan dan dirinya saja yang tahu apa maksud rapalan tersebut—Hanya Tuhan dan dirinya yang tahu apa nasibnya kelak disuatu saat nanti.

* * *

_Further Kingdom_

* * *

Kerajaan Algeria adalah Kerajaan yang makmur akan Hasil Tambang dan Mutiaranya, mata pencaharian penduduknya adalah Nelayan yang membudidayakan Kerang penghasil Mutiara berkualitas baik dari seluruh penjuru Negeri. Wilayahnya yang lumayan memadai serta iklimnya yang bagus, membuat para penduduk juga membudidayakan berbagai tanaman khususnya di daerah pegunungan. Hutannya yang luas juga menjadi tempat pemeliharaan satwa Istana dan juga Padang rumput yang luas terhampar. Negeri yang cantik bagaikan surge kecil di Dunia—itulah sebutan Kerajaan ini, dan betapa bahagianya para penduduk yang tinggal di Wilayah Kerajaan Algeria ini.

Kerajaan Algeria juga memiliki seorang Putri yang cantik jelita dan sangat kokoh pendiriannya, bagaikan permata dari seribu mutiara terbaik di seluruh Dunia menghiasi wajahnya, suaranya merdu bagaikan nyanyian 1000 burung berkicau di pagi hari. Karen von Algeria adalah Putri Kerajaan satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh Kerajaan Algeria, Putri kesayangan Raja Jeff dan Permaisurinya Ratu Sasha von Algeria. Karen von Algeria tidak hanya dibesarkan sebagai seorang Putri Kerajaan, ia juga dibesarkan sebagai seorang Ksatria wanita yang pemberani—hal ini terbukti karena sang Putri juga melakukan latihan layaknya seorang Pangeran dan pada akhirnya sang Putri sendiri bukan hanya terlihat lemah dan lembut tetapi juga kuat dan gagah layaknya seorang laki-laki.

Satu lagi rahasia yang sudah diketahui para Rakyat tentang Putri mereka adalah…

"APA—AYAH BILANG MENGADAKAN SAYEMBARA!" seru Karen tidak terima dengan suara yang menyeramkan dan menggema begitu saja di ruang tahta membuat para pelayan dan juga penjaga terkesiap mendengarnya

Jeff hanya bisa mengelap keringat dinginnya yang mengucur deras sementara Sasha sang Istri hanya tersenyum santai di sampingnya tidak merasakan apa-apa melihat tatapan pembunuh putrinya itu.

"Y—Ya… K—Kau kan sudah dewasa Karen… Jadi, Ayah dan Ibu… berpikir… Y-Ya…" jawan Jeff terbata-bata

"Hanya karena Ayah dan Ibu pikir aku sudah Dewasa bukan berarti aku mau menikah begitu saja—Apalagi Kalian berdua sudah menyebarkan Acara Sayembara tanpa persetujuan dariku! Ini sama sekali TIDAK BISA DITERIMA!" seru Karen lagi

Jeff yang sudah kelalapan hanya bisa tutup mulut kemudian bersembunyi dibalik punggung Istrinya sebagai tameng.

Sasha hanya mengangkat bahu "Lalu kau pikir kami hanya diam saja dan membiarkanmu seperti ini—Kau adalah Putri Kerajaan, sudah sepantasnya kau memilih calon suamimu sendiri dan memulai kehidupan baru bersamanya…" jelas Sasha

"Aku bisa menentukan pilihanku sendiri—Lagipula para Pangeran yang ada di Negeri ini semuanya hanya pengecut yang bisa pamer kekayaan… sama sekali bukan tipeku…" sahut Karen menyilangkan tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya

Sasha hanya menyeringai kecil "Kau hanya bilang begitu karena Para Pangeran itu takut padamu, benar kan?"

"T—Tidak! Seperti yang aku bilang mereka hanya pengecut! Aku tidak mau dengan mereka!" bantah Karen

"Kau tahu apa Sayang, Bagaimana kalau kau coba sendiri melihat mereka yang ikut Sayembara—siapa tahu saja ada salah satu diantara mereka yang menarik hatimu…" tawar Sasha "Kau bisa membuat mereka melakukan apapun selama Sayembara, Menantang mereka Duel mungkin—sampai mereka bisa membuktikan mereka pantas untuk berdiri mendampingimu… Karena kau tahu, Dunia ini begitu luas dan pastinya akan ada 1 orang diantara mereka yang mampu menyaingi semuanya…"

Karen bertopang dagu kemudian menghela napas "Baiklah, Selama aku yang memegang semua acara ini…" gumamnya "Mungkin aku juga bisa membuat mereka saling membunuh satu sama lain nanti di Sayembara—Orang-Orang lemah seperti mereka tidak akan layak disebut Pangeran…" tambahnya lagi sebelum beranjak pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

"S—Sasha… Bagaimana kalau Karen justru membuat Sayembara ini menjadi Sayembara berlumuran darah…" ucap Jeff panic

"Hahaha… Putri kita itu memang selalu bersemangat, sayang…" ucap Sasha tertawa santai

"Bagaimana kau bisa santai seperti itu, Istriku…" runtut Jeff

"Hanya seorang gadis yang memahami semua ini…" gumam sang Permaisuri sambil tersenyum pelan tidak menghiraukan kepanikan sang Suami di sampingnya

'_**Janji, ya… Kita akan jadi Raja dan Ratu bersama kalau sudah besar nanti…'**_

'_**Um… Janji!'**_

'_**Janji kelingking?'**_

'_**Janji kelingking!'**_

Karen menutup matanya dan mendesah pelan—kata-kata dari Masa Lalu itu masih menghantuinya. Ia bahkan sudah lupa dengan siapa ia sudah melakukan janji tersebut, Seseorang yang dulu sepertinya selalu bersama dengan dirinya. Tapi siapa dia? Dan kenapa sampai sekarang kata-kata seperti itu masih terngiang di dalam benaknya?

Karen merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, dirinya sewaktu kecil dulu memang tidak pernah memiliki teman sepermainan—mereka takut karena dirinya keras dan bersikap menakutkan. Para putri polos lemah itu hanya bisa membicarakan dirinya di belakang saja—ia sangat ingat ucapan mereka tentang dirinya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli karena ia masih memiliki dirinya sendiri dan bermain sendiri—semuanya terasa membosankan sampai _dia _datang.

Karen hanya tersenyum kecil—dari kumpulan putri dan pangeran yang ada disana, hanya _dia_ yang yang menghampirinya dan mengulurkan tangan kecil itu ke hadapannya. Mulut mungilnya tersenyum dan mengucapkan sebuah kata pertama yang selalu ia harap ingin dikatakan setiap orang kepadanya.

'_**Kau mau bermain bersama denganku?'**_

Dan hanya dengan kata itulah—ia bisa memiliki sahabat pertamanya, teman pertamanya yang belum pernah ia miliki sebelumnya. Ia mengajaknya bermain layaknya apa yang dilakukan para sahabat lainnya, dia berbeda dengan orang-orang itu. Salah satu yang special untuknya. Tidak akan tergantikan meskipun saat ini tahun sudah berlalu dan kenangannya hanya bisa samar-samar diingat.

_Janji tetap janji, ya_—Gumam Karen dalam hati sambil menyunggingkan senyuman memikirkan kembali kenangan masa kecilnya.

~**Skip Time~**

Pada hari Sayembara yang ditunggu-tunggu, inilah dia Sang Raja kita Jack von Hyrule sudah berdiri diantara lautan para Pangeran/Raja lainnya di dalam ruangan tengah Istana Algeria. Jack yang daritadi sudah berharap ada kesempatan untuk pulang secepatnya harus meredam keinginannya itu—karena tentunya Petinggi tua yang rajin itu akan menemani seluruh sesi acara sayembara dengannya—Salahkan peraturan Sayembara aneh ini yang memperbolehkan membawa pendamping. Tapi masih mending juga sih dia hanya ditemani dua orang tua yang menyusahkan daripada…

**FlashBack**

Dua hari sebelum Sayembara diadakan, Jack yang sudah mengira ini akan terjadi tentunya sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya begitu mendengar nama Putri yang akan dipertaruhkan di dalam Sayembara. Zaman sekarang sudah berubah—kenapa tidak langsung kawin aja sekalian daripada repot-repot mengadakan Sayembara menyusahkan…

"Raja kita Yang Mulia Jack akan ikut membawa nama besar Hyrule kedalam Sayembara yang diadakan oleh Kerajaan Algeria…" ucap salah seorang Perdana Menteri beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"…Kita tentunya harus bisa memberikan dukungan kepada Yang Mulia di dalam sana…" sahut Para Menteri yang lain mengikuti

Jack menghela napas sambil memainkan jarinya—_Apanya tuh? Justru ini karena terpaksa! Lagian juga Sayembara Kerajaan Algeria pastinya bakal ada saingan Pangeran lainnya kan? Ha! Gampang-Gampang~ Aku tinggal menyerah disaat yang diperlukan—fufufu semuanya tidak akan tahu aku akan mengundurkan diri—pulang—dan memerintah masih dengan keadaan single~_

"…Dan seperti yang tertulis di dalam Surat Sayembara salah satu dari kita mungkin bisa mendampingi Yang Mulia di sana dan membantunya dalam kesulitan—!" sambung suara lainnya yang disambut serta oleh sorakan para Penjaga

Jack hanya cengo mendengarnya "E—Er… Tidak usah membawa pendamping juga tidak apa-apa kan…" sahut Jack ngeles, kalau dia membawa pendamping kesana mungkin harapannya untuk mengundurkan diri akan sangat kecil bisa terwujud—dan tentunya itu sama sekali tidak bagus!

Dan betapa bencinya Jack dengan semangat para penghuni Istana yang begitu berniat mendampinginya ke Sayembara—disaat yang tidak diperlukan semuanya begitu antusias tapi beda halnya kalau sudah berada di Medan Tempur, pasti selalu dia yang ada di garis depan daripada semuanya—ya iyalah, dia itu Raja kan? Tapi kenapa waktu selalu memilih kejadian yang tidak adil untuknya.

"Tenang saja Yang Mulia akan baik-baik saja di dalam Sayembara…" sahut Saibara dengan suara penuh keyakinan

Jack memandang Saibara dengan tatapan setuju—akhirnya ada yang setuju dia akan pergi sendirian kesana. Tapi kesenangan Jack tidak bertahan lama ketika Bayle melanjutkan ucapannya.

"…Karena kami berdua yang akan menemani Yang Mulia di dalam sana, Semuanya bisa menunggu disini dengan tenang—mana mungkin kami membawa semua tentara dan Orang-Orang Istana kesana…" tambahnya

Dan pupus sudah harapan Jack untuk melarikan diri—kini ia hanya bisa merundung diatas singgasananya sambil memikirkan ribuan rencana untuk mengundurkan diri tetapi masih tetap terlihat keren sebagai Raja di depan dua Petinggi lanjut usia itu. Jack-Jack, dimana juga yang mengundurkan diri ngak mungkin keliatan keren adanya juga malu-maluin.

**Flashback Off**

"Yang Mulia bersemangatlah!" sahut kedua Petinggi Istana yang terlihat terlalu mencolok dari semua pendamping yang ada—pasalnya semuanya membawa pendamping yang muda dan terlihat indah dipandang mata—sementara Jack membawa dua orang empu Istana ikut kedalam Sayembara anak muda seperti ini.

Jack hanya bisa _facepalm_ di tempatnya sambil mengucapkan mantra—pura-pura tidak kenal… pura-pura tidak kenal—dan berusaha mengabaikan sorakan dua orang tua tersebut sebisa mungkin.

"Yo, Jack!" sapa sebuah suara memanggilnya

Jack menoleh sekilas dan mendapati seorang Raja muda sepertinya mengenakan kain penutup kepala dan memiliki kulit Tan terjemur matahari sepanas 100 deraja celcius, Raja itu mengenakan pakaian bernuansa Arab dengan ranjai emas yang mengelilinginya.

"Hoh—Kai, Tidak kusangka kau juga ikut Sayembara meskipun yang kutahu kau sudah punya Istri…" sahut Jack membalas sapaan Raja muda tersebut

Kai von Golment adalah Raja dari Kerajaan yang diselimuti oleh pasir dunia—tempatnya sangat panas tetapi kaya akan minyak alamnya. Tidak banyak yang bisa dikatakan untuk mendeskripsikan Raja yang suka cengar-cengir ini kecuali botak dan tentunya sangat suka merajuk di hadapan para gadis-gadis cantik.

"Hallah—Biarin, lagian tidak ada larangan khusus di surat Sayembara kalau Pangeran/Raja single yang bisa masuk ikut serta… Lagian aku juga niat mencalonkan Si Putri jadi calon istri kedua~ Hahahaha~" ucapnya sambil tertawa senang

"Sebenarnya kau berniat punya berapa Istri, sih…" gumam Jack menggelengkan kepala, beda dengan dirinya sepertinya Kai sangat antusias mendapatkan Sang Tuan Putri sebagai Istri kedua dibandingkan dirinya yang belum punya sama sekali dan tidak berniat untuk punya.

"Tenang-tenang, Impianku sebagai Raja cukup _simple_ yaitu, dikelilingi oleh 5 orang Istri yang paling tercantik diseluruh Dunia… Setelah itu baru aku bisa pensiun mencari wanita lain…" jawab Kai dengan santainya "Jadi Kawan, kau dan aku adalah rival disini~ Si Putri Manis itu akan jadi milikku…"

Jack hanya menepuk pundak Kai "Ya, Ya—Lagian aku tidak berharap menang… Aku berharap bisa pulang…" sahut Jack _simple_ sambil manggut-manggut dan Kai hanya tertawa puas kemudian meninggalkan dirinya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara terompet yang menggema seluruh ruangan, suasana yang tadinya sangat ramai mendadak menjadi sunyi sepi begitu pintu besar di depan ruangan terbuka secara lebar menampilkan beberapa tentara Kerajaan yang gagah perkasa kini memasuki ruangan dengan rapi dan masing-masing dari mereka membawa pedang kehormatannya. Para tentara itu dengan segera langsung membentuk dua barisan terpisah dan saling berhadapan satu sama lain sebelum kemudian membungkukkan badan mereka dengan hormat. Semua Pangeran dan Raja lainnya memandang kagum dengan keserasian Tentara tersebut—sementara Jack dilain pihak…

"Hmm… Yang ini enak…" sahut Jack sambil mengunyah makanan yang ada di atas piring ditangannya

Seorang Pelayan hanya membungkuk hormat mendengar pujian Jack "Terima kasih atas pujian anda Yang Mulia—Apa anada membutuhkan hal lain?" tanyanya dengan ramah

"Uh—Hoh, Kalau tidak salah Kerajaan Algeria terkenal dengan _dessert Jelly Shortcake_-nya kan?" ucap Jack menanyakan dengan antusias "Kalau boleh aku mau minta itu—" ucapnya

"Baik, Yang Mulia…" ucap sang Pelayan yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Jack barangkali untuk mengambil pesanannya membiarkan Jack yang seorang diri menikmati waktunya memakan hidangan.

"Y—Yang Mulia! Apa yang anda lakukan!" protes Bayle tidak percaya melihat sang Raja sendiri malah santai menikmati makanan sementara peserta yang lainnya justru sedang sibuk dengan hal yang ada di depan sana.

Jack mengunyah makanannya dengan santa "Aku lapar—Lagipula tidak baik kalau membuat perut kosong terlalu lama, mengisi persediaan tenanga justru pilihan yang bagus ditambah lagi makanan ini enak! Nyemm… Nyemmm…" sahutnya dengan santai "Enaknyaaaa~" tambah Jack lagi kini dengan terharu menikmati makanannya

Saibara hanya menepuk dahinya saja sementara Bayle hanya cengo memandangi sang Raja yang masih sibuk menghampiri meja makan untuk menikmati hidangan yang disediakan layaknya seorang yang belum pernah memakan hidangan mewah sebelumnya.

~**Litte-Litte-Litte~**

Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang Putri memasuki ruangan ditemani oleh kedua orang pelayannya—Seluruh Pangeran memandang dengan takjub Putri cantik tersebut, rambutnya yang panjang tergerai begitu saja dan mengenakan pakaian yang terbilang simple tetapi sangatlah glamour. Disaat semua mata memandangi Putri cantik jelita tersebut, Jack von Hyrule masih tidak berkutat dari aktivitas kulinernya dan malahan kini sedang menikmati sekali makanan yang dibawakan sang Pelayan Istana untuknya.

"Hemm… Nyemm… Kalau bisa aku ingin Koki Istanaku juga belajar masak masakan ini.. Nyemm… Pasti enak kalau makan masakan ini setiap hari di Istana nanti…" ucapnya mengandai sambil tetap makan

"Y—Yang Mulia! Anda harus berhenti makan! Tuan Putri sudah mamsuki ruangan…" sahut Bayle

Jack merengut "Biarin-Biarin… Lagipula acara masih belum dimulai—Oh, ya… Aku minta minuman sari buah yah…" sahut Jack pada sang Pelayan

"Baik, Yang Mulia…" ucapnya sambil menunduk hormat kemudian pergi untuk mengambil minuman pesanan Jack.

Saibara hanya menggeleng-geleng saja dengan sikap terlalu santai Jack ditambah dnegan sifat tidak tahu malunya pada situasi seperti ini. Tapia pa peduli Jack yang _notabene_ dengan girang menikmati hidangannya.

~**Litte-Litte-Litte~**

"Aku ucapkan selamat datang di Kerajaan Algeria—Para Pangeran dan Raja peserta Sayembara…" ucap sang Putri dengan nada yang lantang, tepuk tangan menghiasi sambutan pembukanya dari beberapa pihak "Aku yakin kalian adalah orang yang memiliki keberanian besar untuk berani datang ke dalam Istana ini…" tambahnya

Suasana mendadak menjadi sunyi, Jack yang kini sudah ikut berdiri ditengah kerumunan para peserta setelah dipaksa Saibara dan Bayle untuk pergi kesana—butuh beberapa menit untuk membuat sang Raja itu menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan mengikuti keseluruhan rencana Sayembara. Tentunya, Saibara harus menghela napas karena ia telah menjanjikan Koki Istana akan mengikuti latihan khusus oleh Koki Istana Algeria untuk menyiapkannya masakan khas Kerajaaan Algeria nanti. Benar-benar Raja yang merepotkan…

"Putri Karen memang terlihat begitu gagah ya…" sahut Pangeran disamping Jack

"Hah—Putri Karen?" gumam Jack yang baru menyadari orang yang memberikan sambutan itu adalah sang Putri hadiah Sayembara sendiri, Jack menopang dagunya sambil mengamati sang Putri "Kagak heran yang ikut Sayembara itu banyak—Haha… Ngak apa-apa… semakin banyak oranganya ada kemungkinan aku bisa melancarkan siasat untuk kabur nanti…" pikir Jack sambil manggut-manggut

Sepertinya Jack amsih tidak melupakan tujuan utamanya mengikuti Sayembara, Ia masih bertahan dengan rencananya untuk melarikan diri sementara Pangeran atau Raja lainnya masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya mereka bisa lolos Sayembara.

Karen memandangi barisan para Pangeran peserta di hadapannya, Orang-Orang naïf seperti mereka berharap bisa mengambil dirinya dari Istana ini—Orang-Orang pemimpi seperti mereka harus diberi pelajaran.

"Dengarkan aku—Para Peserta!" sahut Karen dengan suara menggema "Sebelum Acara ini dimulai, Aku ingin bertanya apakah ada salah satu diantara kalian Para Raja dan Pangeran yang sudah terlebih dahulu memiliki Istri ataupun calon Tunangan yang masih berani untuk mengikuti Sayembara ini… Kalaupun ada salah satu dari kalian—Sampai aku tahu hal itu maka tidak segan aku akan menghunuskan pedangku dihadapan mereka!" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengacungkannya didepan para peserta yang mendadak langsung mundur beberapa centi kebelakang meninggalkan Jack yang kini malah berada di garis depan.

Jack hanya tercengang sebentar memandangi Putri tersebut sebelum kemudian menjentikkan jarinya dengan senang, Mungkin kalau dia berpura-pura memiliki Calon Tunangan ia bisa segera bebas dari Acara ini. Hemm—Benar-benar, ia bisa segera pulang secepatnya.

"Aku memberikan kesempatan pada Mereka untuk pergi saat ini juga meninggalkan Istana—Jika sampai pada saat itu kalian masih tetap berada di dalam… Maka kalian tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali berhadapan denganku nanti…" sahut Karen dengan sorot mata tajam "Lagipula, Aku sudah mempunyai hak untuk kelangsungan Acara ini dari Sang Raja—Menentangku maka kalian akan berduel denganku dan kalian tahu apa akibatnya kalau hal itu sampai terjadi kan? Lagipula Ayah bilang sedikit pertumpahan darah di Ruang Tengah Istana diperbolehkan…" tambahnya sambil memainkan ujung pedangnya "Jadi—Kalau kalian masih sayang nyawa kalian…"

**GLEK!**

Maka pada saat itu juga, Para Raja dan Pangeran yang sudah memiliki calon Tunangan atau Istri langsung buru-buru melarikan diri—Mereka rupanya takut dengan keseriusan sang Putri Karen yang tidak segan-segan untuk menumpahkan darah mereka di ruang tengah Istana ini. Jack yang tadinya niat mengikuti rombongan para orang-orang tersebut harus mengurungkan niatnya karena…

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia Raja kami adalah seorang Pria single yang sama sekali belum memiliki Calon Tunangan—!" seru Bayle dari atas tempat duduknya

"Benar—Raja kami Jack von Hyrule adalah Pria single sejati yang masih mencari jodoh idealnya, mana mungkin Kerajaan Hyrule membawa calon yang tidak berkenan di dalam Sayembara terhormat seperti ini…" sahut Saibara

Jack hanya bisa mundung mendengar ucapan tersebut—kenapa disaat seperti ini mereka harus berkata seperti itu. Benar-benar membuatnya gagal dengan cobaan pertama untuk kabur.

Akibat dari Peserta yang kini sudah mengundurkan diri—Kini hanya tersisa setengah dari para Peserta yang masih setia untuk menunggu kelangsungan Sayembara. Karen memandang puas karena sebagian jumblah dari para Peserta kini sudah tersingkirkan—sisanya ia akan menggugurkan lebih banyak peserta lagi pada tantangan-tantangan yang tersedia nanti.

"Aku salut dengan kalian yang memiliki keberanian dan masih ingin berdiri disini—Aku hargai keberanian kalian Para Pangeran dan Raja sekalian. Tapi apa yang selanjutnya bukan hanya sekedar seseuatu yang sederhana untuk dilakukan—Ya, akan ada banyak tantangan yang harus kalian selesaikan untuk mencapai lokasi terakhir di Istana ini…" sahut Karen kemudian menjentikkan jarinya, bersamaan dengan itu Para tentara yang ada dibelakangnya langsung melemparkan sebuah gulungan secara acak dihadapan para peserta yang ada "Gulungan tersebut berisi denah dan peta Istana ini dan dimana tantangan kalian dimulai… jika kalian bisa melewati tantangan pertama maka kalian akan mendapat gulungan berisi tantangan selanjutnya dan seterusnya… tapi aku tidak akan memaksa kalau kalian ingin mengundurkan diri sekarang… karena kalian tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan ini kalau kalian sudah menerima tantangan tersebut…" sahutnya "Aku benci seorang pengecut yang melarikan diri di tengah Tantangan… jadi kalian tahu apa yang kalian lakukan, kan?" sahutnya sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan

Jack hanya mengeluh dalam hati sambil membuka gulungan kertas tersebut—Ia harus pergi ketempat tantangan pertama berada dan letakanya adalah di pintu gerbang belakang Istana. Kalau ia mengundurkan diri sekarang mungkin ia bisa selamat—tapi tentunya ia harus menanggung malu juga sih karena mengundurkan diri—dilain pihak kalau ia menyerah ditengah jalan mungkin Putri yang ganas itu akan segera memotong lehernya untuk dijadikan pajangan—tapi bagaimana kalau ia mencoba kalah di dalam tantangan yang ada? Sepertinya boleh dicoba—hemm… Mungkin dia juga harus mengharapkan ada Pangeran lain selain dirinya yang bisa mencapai babak akhir karena tentunya…

Jack mengangkat wajahnya membayangkan raut muka Iblis yang Putri Karen itu dan memikirkan bagaimana jadinya kalau orang mengerikan seperti itu jadi pendampingnya nanti—_HEAVEN FORBID!_—Sambil menggelengkan wajahnya terlihat ketakutan Jack menelan ludah pelan—jangan sampai ia mendapat Putri mengerikan itu jadi Istrinya, bagaimana kehidupannya nanti dengan orang yang menyeramkan seperti itu?

Sambil melangkah dengan tidak minat—Jack mengikuti apa yang dikatakan di dalam gulungan dan mengikuti rombongan para peserta lainnya yang _notabene _mengikuti arah petunjuk yang tertera di dalam gulungan. Para Pangeran lainnya terlihat begitu antusias mengikuti Acara Sayembara ini kecuali Jack yang masih merengut saja melihat bacaan di gulungannya—Kenapa mereka harus semangat untuk mendapat Putri yang seram seperti itu?

Jack meraba-raba gulungannya berusaha memikirkan kembali rencananya—bener-bener deh Jack, bukannya serius Sayembara malah serius mikirin jalan kabur—dan di saat yang sama juga, Sang Raja ini baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang menjanggal di kertas gulungan tersebut.

"Hng?" Jack menaikan alis heran kemudian dengan iseng memperhatikan kertas gulungan tersebut—jemarinya meraba-raba permukaan gulungan tersebut sebelum kemudian membuka lapisan atas kertas gulungan. Mata Coklat Jack hanya memandangi kedua kertas tersebut dengan tanda tanya—kenapa ada dua lapisan di dalam gulungan? Jack yang sama sekali tidak mengerti membuang lapisan kertas pertama kemudian membaca lagi apa yang tertulis di dalam gulungan tersebut kini berubah. Lokasi pertama kini tergantikan menuju Pintu Gerbang Utama Istana bagian Utara. "Apaan tuh—Bukannya tadi lokasinya beda?" sahut Jack _notabene_ tidak mengerti apa-apa sambil menggaruk kepalanya, ia meliaht kedepan dna menyadari kini semua peserta sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Merasa tidak punya pilihan Jack memutar arah untuk pergi ke rute lain yang ada di dalam Gulungan.

~**Litte-Litte-Litte~**

Karen duduk dengan puas di Ruangannya, senyuman terukir di wajahnya begitu melihat pastinya Para Peserta bodoh itu akan jatuh di tantangan pertama kali ini. Karena ada yang tersembunyi dibalik gulungan yang diberikan olehnya barusan—hanya Pangeran yang memiliki akal saja yang mungkin bisa menebaknya. Lagipula ia ragu ada yang bisa memecahkan rahasia golongan tersebut, kalaupun mereka bisa—tidak mungkin mereka bisa lolos tantangan berikutnya dengan mudah.

Ini sangat menyenangkan—Ia akan melihat wajah kepanikan yang terukir di setiap Peserta yang mulai kewalahan itu.

Well—setidaknya itulah pemikiran Karen…

~**Litte-Litte-Litte~**

Masih dengan tugas pertamanya, Jack menggunakan kemampuan terbaiknya untuk sampai di lokasi tujuan—tapi apa dayanya bagi sang Raja yang tidak tahu arah tujuan ini, bukannya mencapai lokasi justru ia malah tersesat di dalam ruangan Istana yang luas.

"Hah—Bukannya aku sudah lewat sini tadi…" sahut Jack kebingungan sambil celingak-celinguk ke sekitar sebelum kemudian menggaruk kepalanya "Heran—Padahal di Istana sendiri ngak pernah nyasar… Tapi di Istana orang lain…" gumamnya sambil menghela napas dan berjalan dengan tidak minat

Langkah Jack terhenti sejenak begitu ia mencium sesuatu yang harum—pikirannya yang tadinya terfokus untuk mencari lokasi tantangan kini berubah seketika, dengan semangat yang muncul entah darimana itu Jack melangkah dengan cepat dan menggunakan indra penciumannya untuk mengikuti arah bau harum tersebut.

Dan—Jack von Hyrule tidak tersasar lagi karena ia sedang mencari arah dan tujuan baru yang melenceng jauh dari apa yang disuruh dalam gulungan ditangannya.

~**Litte-Litte-Litte~**

Sesuai apa yang diperkirakan oleh Karen—para peserta bodoh itu malah membuang-buang waktu mereka di lokasi palsu yang ditunjukan di dalam gulungan. Mereka berkeliaran kesana-kemari untuk mencari petunjuk dan tidak menemukannya sama sekali. Beberapa diantara mereka sudah menyerah dan malahan pergi begitu saja sedangkan yang lainnya berusaha untuk menemukan solusi keluar.

"Huh?" seorang Pangeran secara tidak sengaja melempar gulungannya karena kesal tidak mendapat petunjuk lainnya, begitu ia mengambil gulungan tersebut ia mendapati kesalahannya sendiri "…Jadi ada sesuatu yang lain dibalik gulungan ini…" gumamnya kemudian menyobek bagian atas gulungan tersebut dan mendapatkan peta yang berbeda dari yang pertama

Mengetahui petunjuk tersebut—dengan segera ia langsung berlarian keluar sambil tertawa puas sepanjang lorong membuat para peserta lainnya penasaran dan mulai memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

"…Selamat datang…" ucap sebuah suara yang ramah begitu sebuah pintu oak besar kini terbuka, disana terdapat deretan hidangan yang sangat mewah dan tentunya menggugah selera. Para Pelayan lainnya sedang sibuk menata piring yang akan dihidangkan sedangkan para Koki di belakang sedang sibuk memasak dengan senandung riang gembira.

Jack von Hyrule—Raja yang meninggalkan tugasnya mengikuti Sayembara—kini dengan mata berbinar-binar memasuki Ruangan dapur Istana Algeria dengan gembira sambil menghirup wangi harum makanan yang sedang dimasak saat itu.

"Akhirnya—Firasat dan Indra pelacakku tidak pernah salah…" sahut Jack dengan senang memandangi barisan makanan yang ada "Aku menemukan Surga Dunia~" tambahnya lagi kini mengahampiri meja kosong dan duduk dengan tenang disana dengan para Pelayan yang mengahampirinya untuk melayaninya.

Dan Jackpun kembali makan dengan nikmatnya di dalam ruangan tanpa mempedulikan Sayembara yang ia ikuti…

~**Litte-Litte-Litte~**

Para peserta kini tengah berlarian menuju lokasi baru yang ada di dalam gulungan, langkah mereka terhenti lantara di hadapan mereka telah berdiri seorang wanita mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan membawa cambuk yang kelihatan sangat berbahaya.

"Selamat datang para peserta Sayembara—Pangeran-Pangeran yang bodoh dan baru menyadari kesalahan kalian…" sahutnya dengan santai "Kalau kalian ingin mendapatkan gulungan selanjutnya dan melangkah melewati pintu ini maka kalian harus melewati tantangan dariku terlebih dahulu…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum menantang "Kalau kalian tidak bisa, selamanya kalian akan tetap berada di ruangan ini—salah satu dari kalian bisa menyumbangkan jawabannya untuk menjadi perwakilan semuanya… atau kalian ingin sendiri-sendiri memberikan jawaban itu terserah kalian…"

**Glek!**

Semuanya menelan ludah menanti apa yang akan disampaikan wanita tersebut, Ia melempar cambuknya dan membuat suara gemuruh membuat para peserta lainnya mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Inilah tantangannya…" ucapnya memulai

~**Litte-Litte-Litte~**

"Selamat Makaann—Nyam!" ucap Jack memulai sambil memakan hidangan yang baru saja datang untuknya dengan bahagianya sang raja yang tidak tahu kerjaan ini malah menikmati kelezatan hidangan yang disuguhkan "Enaknyaa~ Di Kerajaanku mana mungkin para Koki bisa memasak seperti ini Nyemm… Ini enak… Ayamnya tidak terlalu manis dan gurih Nyam… Puding ini juga enak…Huaah… Ini benar-benar enak!" serunya dengan semangat

"Terima kasih atas pujian anda, Yang Mulia—Kami dan para Koki sangat senang mendapat tamu seperti Yang Mulia…" ucap sang Pelayan dengan ramah

Jack mengangguk "Habisnya, padahal ada makanan selezat ini di ruangan tengah—tapi tidak ada yang mau mencobanya lantaran terlalu focus sama Sayembara… Makanan itu sayang kalau ditinggalkan…" sahut Jack setengah protes sambil memakan pudingnya dengan lahap "Mereka tidak menghargai kelezatan makanan disini… Nyemm-Nyemm…" tambahnya lagi dengan mulut penuh pudding

"Tentunya para Peserta saat ini sedang sibuk melakukan Sayembara—Putri memang pemilih kalau berkaitan dengan Pangeran…" ucap para Koki menyahuti "Jadi wajar para Tamu tidak memikirkan makanan dan focus dengan Sayembara…"

"Tapi tetap saja… Apa gunanya focus kalau perut kosong ya, kan?" sahut Jack sambil menikmati hidangannya "Kalau aku jadi mereka sih, aku lebih baik makan daripada kesana tapi kelaparan—lebih baik makan dulu mengisi energy Nyemm… Kalaupun kalah juga tidak masalah… Aku sudah emndapat surge makanan disini~" tambahnya dengan senang dan puas

Semua Pelayan dan Koki tertawa pelan mendengar komentar Jack yang masih makan dengan lahapnya itu "Yang Mulia memang tamu yang luar biasa… Terima kasih sudha datang berkunjung kemari…" sahut para Pelayan

"Huum—Kalau boleh aku ingin mengirim Koki Istanaku untuk mendapat pelatihan dengan Koki di Istana ini, apa Paman Koki tidak keberatan?" tanya Jack

"Tentu Yang Mulia, dengan senang hati saya akan mengajarkan resep-resep hidangan enak istana ini pada Koki Yang Mulia…" sahut sang Koki dengan senang

"Yosh—Selesai dari sini aku akan langsung ke Hyrule dan emnyuruh semua Koki Istana ikut pelatihan~" sahut Jack dengan girang smabil terus makan mengabaikan tatapan tidak percaya yang kini memandanginya.

Barusan Yang Mulia bilang Hyrule—Heh? Kerajaan terbesar dan terkuat itu ingin para Koki Istananya belajar memasak di Kerajaan kecil seperti Algeria ini, Apa jangan-jangan Yang Mulia yang kini sedang makan dengan lahapnya di ruang dapur Istana ini adalah Pemimpin Kerajaan Hyrule yang terkenal itu?

Ini benar-benar mengejutkan…

"Oh, Ya—" ucap Jack memulai kemudian memperlihatkan gulungan yang ia bawa kepada salah satu pelayan disampingnya "Sebelum aku lupa, mungkin aku bisa minta bantuan untuk ditunjukkan arah ketempat ini…" ucap Jack sambil menunjuk lokasi yang harus ia tuju

Sang Pelayan memperhatikan lokasi tersebut dan mengangguk "Tentu Yang Mulia, saya bisa mengantar Yang Mulia kesana setelah selesai makan tentunya—Apa Yang Mulia tersesat kesana?" tanya sang Pelayan heran, padahal letak lokasi tersebut sangat dekat dibandingkan letak dapur Istana ini

Jack hanya mengangguk "Aku tidak tahu arah jadinya aku berputar-putar disekeliling Ruangan—tapi untunglah aku ada di ruangan ini dan menemukan orang yang bisa membantuku kesana…" sahutnya sambil tercengir "Oh, ya kalau bisa aku juga mau minta makanan untuk persiapan kalau aku lapar lagi nanti~" ucapnya lagi

"Tentu Yang Mulia, Dengan senang hati kami akan menyiapkan yang special untuk anda~" ucap sang Koki mengangguk semangat

"Yosh~!" Jack berseru senang

~**Litte-Litte-Litte~**

"Hemm—Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya…" ucap wanita penjaga pintu tersebut sambil menghela napas memandangi kumpulan para peserta yang berdiskusi mencoba mencari jawaban pertanyaan yang barusan dikatakan. "Kalian memang Pangeran bodoh yang tidak mengerti apa-apa… Bagaimana kalian bisa menjadi Raja kalau kalian tidak bisa memecahkan pertanyaan logika sederhana…" sahutnya lagi merendahkan

"Bukan salah kami tidak bisa menjawab!" sahut Salah seorang Pangeran dengan emosi

"Justru pertanyaanmu saja yang aneh!" tambah suara lainnya yang menyetujui

"Benar! Pertanyaanmu saja yang sama sekali tidak masuk kedalam logika! Kau sebut itu pertanyaan—!"

**CTAR!**

Dengan wajah mengerikan sang wanita itu menggunakan cambuknya "Siapa yang memberikan ijin untuk kalian protes!" sahutnya dengan tegas sambil mengacungkan cambuknya "Kalian yang ingin protes lebih baik maju dan mau berhadapan denganku disini—kalau kalian masih menyayangi nyawa kalian dan Kerajaan kalian tentunya…" sahutnya dengan lantang

**Glek!**

Dan semuanya kembali sunyi lantaran tidak ada yang berani protes pada wanita ini, Karen dilain pihak memata-matai rombongan tersebut sambil tersenyum puas karena sudah hampir 2 jam dan salah satu dari peserta bodoh itu tidak bisa menjawab teka-teki yang diucapkan. Maka dengan itu Karenpun pergi meninggalkan tempatnya menuju tempat lain dimana ia yakin tidak aka nada yang bisa lolos ke tantangan selanjutnya.

Itulah yang ia pikir sampai…

"Wah—Semuanya sudah berkumpul disini ternyata…" sahut suara santai di belakang rombongan menunjukkan Jack yang baru saja datang ditemani sang Pelayan dapur Istana di sampingnya "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, sampai kesini…" ucap Jack dengan senang kepada sang Pelayan

Sang Pelayan mengangguk kemudian melangkah pergi kembali ke tempatnya bekerja meninggalkan Jack yang kini sudah membawa tas berisi makanan dari apra Koki Istana, Para Peserta lainnya memandangi Jack dengan tatapan aneh kenapa hanya dia saja yang masih bisa santai disaat seperti ini, ditambah lagi perilakunya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ke_-elite -_an seorang Raja/Pangeran yang ada plus kemana saja dia sementara yang lainnya sudah hampir 2 jam lebih berdiri disini?

"Hoh—Jadi kau satu-satunya Pangeran yang telat menyadari tempat ini…" sahut wanita itu kepada Jack yang masih saja tercengir disana "Mungkin kalian harus berbangga hati karena masih ada orang yang jauh lebih bodoh dibandingkan kalian—tapi tetap saja kalian tidak bisa melewati pintu gerbang ini kalau kalian tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku…" sahutnya

Jack hanya menggaruk kepalanya sebelum kemudian mengangkat tangannya "Kalau boleh aku ingin tahu pertanyaan apa yang masih belum bisa terjawab…" sahutnya dengan santai

"Kau masih punya harga diri juga, baiklah ini pertanyaannya—Di sebuah pohon yang tinggi bertengger lima ekor burung. Suatu hari ada dua orang pemburu yang masing-masing membawa panah mengendap-endap mendekati burung tersebut. Akibatnya, Dua burung berhasil tertembak jatuh. Masih berapakah burung yang berada diatas pohon tadi—Bagaimana, kau pikir kau bisa menjawabnya…" ucap wanita itu

Terdengar suara protes dari para peserta lainnya…

"Tunggu—PERTANYAAN ITU BEDA DENGAN PERTANYAAN YANG DIBERIKAN!" seru mereka tidak terima

Wanita itu menatap tajam "Apa ada larangan untukku mengubah pertanyaan—Kalian yang tidak bisa diam…" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan cambuknya membuat rombongan protes itu kembali terdiam, pandangan wanita itu tertuju pada Jack yang menopang dagunya "Kau bisa memecahkannya? Kalau kau berhasil menjawab dengan benar kau dan seluruh peserta disini akan kubiarkan lewat—itu kalau kau bisa menjawabnya dengan benar…"

"…Tidak ada yang tersisa…" sahut Jack mendapat sorakan menghina dari yang lainnya menyangka bahwa jawabannya sangatlah bodoh dan salah—tentunya kalau ada lima burung dan tertembak dua, burung yang tersisa adalah 3 kan?

Wanita itu tersenyum senang entah kenapa "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Kenapa kau memilih jawaban itu sebagai jawabanmu Yang Mulia?" tanyanya

Jack menggaruk kepalanya "Err—Bukannya justru sangat gampang… Karena kalaupun kau bisa menembak keduanya tentu sisa 3 diantara burung itu tidak akan tertingal di pohon yang sama, otomatis mereka akan terbang dan pergi meninggalkan pohon tersebut membuat sisa yanga da dipohon menjadi tidak ada sama sekali…" jawabnya

Wanita itu tertawa pelansebelum kemudian melemparkan sebuah gulungan kepada Jack yang otomatis mendapatkan gulungan keduanya tersebut. Jack hanya mengamati gulungan tersebut dan juga wanita itu secara bergantian dengan tatapan bingung ditambah lagi wanita itu secara tak terduga membuka pintu yang dijaganya.

"Kau mungkin terlihat bodoh—Tapi tentunya _Seekor bebek yang buruk rupa bisa menipu semuanya dengan pemandangan luarnya saja_, Aku mungkin sudah salah mengira kau adalah orang bodoh sama dengan para peserta disini…" ucapnya memulai sebelum kemudian membungkuk hormat "Kau boleh melewati pintu ini—Yang Mulia…" ucapnya

"Hah!?" ucap Jack tidak percaya sebelum kemudian dirinya terdorong oleh para peserta lainnya memasuki ruangan dibalik pintu tersebut.

**Blam!**

Ketika pintu tertutup kembali, wanita itu melepas penyamarannya menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah sang Ratu sendiri yang datang untuk menguji para peserta lainnya seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Karen. Sepertinay sang Ratu cukup puas setelah bertemu dengan orang tidak terduga seperti Jack.

"Hemm… Sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajah Pangeran tersebut sebelumnya…" gumamnya sambil menaikan alis kemudian mengangkat bahunya "Mungkin hanya pemikiranku dia mirip dengan seseorang…" tambahnya lagi sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi

~**Litte-Litte-Litte~**

Kini Jack dan para peserta lainnya sudah berada di depan halaman Istana yang sangat luas, entah kenapa pintu tersebut terhubung dengan Halaman Istana Utara ini dan berhadapan langsung kea rah hutan lebat di depannya. Para peserta lainnya dengan terburu-buru langsung membuka gulungan mereka dan mendapati tugas baru yang harus mereka tuntaskan.

"Selamat datang di Tantangan kedua Sayembara para Peserta sekalian—Aku adalah penguji kalian yang kedua untuk tantangan kali ini…" ucap seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang memiliki kumis cukup lebat kepada semua peserta "Dihadapan kalian sudah terbentang Hutan yang cukup luas dan tantangan kalian adalah untuk membawa kembali—Peliharaan Tuan Putri yang berada di dalam hutan…" ucapnya

"Hah—Tantangan macam apa itu…" keluh Peserta yang lain menyepelekan

"Memangnya Tuan Putri tidak punya pesuruh lain apa—Menyusahkan menggangap kami sebagi pembantu sukarela" sahut yang lainnya bergantian

Laki-Laki itu hanya tersenyum saja dengan tenang "Kalau kalian menyepelekan tugas ini mungkin kalian tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan tantangan kali ini…" ucapnya kemudian menunjuk ke arah Hutan dibelakangnya "Maka Mereka yang merasa bisa menyelesaikan tantangan ini boleh memasuki Hutan dan mencoba menamatkan tantangan ini—Kalau kalian tidak bisa melakukannya maka kalian terpaksa gagal dan pulang segera dari sini…"

Menganggap itu sebagai penghinaan, Para peserta langsung melesat menuju ke Hutan sementara Jack hanya berjalan santai tertinggal jauh dari gerombolan peserta itu. Langkah Jack dan Laki-Laki itu bertemu, tanpa seperhatian Jack seulas senyuman tipis terukir di wajah Laki-Laki itu ketika mereka berpapasan beberapa detik. Ketika Jack sudah berjalan cukup jauh, Laki-Laki itu membuka penyamarannya menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah sang Raja sendiri—sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Permaisurinya itu benar apa adanya.

"Lagipula… Kenapa tantangan ini merepotkan sekali…" keluh Jack setengah jalan memasuki Hutan dengan tidak minat "Siapa juga orang yang rela melepas peliharaannya kedalah Hutan lebat seperti ini…" tambahnya lagi sambil membayangkan sosok Putri Karen sebelum kemudian menghela napas "Yah—Kalau Putri pemiliknya seperti itu…" ucapnya sambil menunjuk bayangan wajah Karen "Mungkin semua peliharaan juga akan takut dan kabur kan?..." tambahnya lagi sambil mengangguk-angguk setuju

Memasuki Hutan Jack hanya mengitari sebagian wilayah sampai akhirnya ia menemukan padang rumput luas di tengah-tengah hutan yang lebat itu, pemandangannya terlihat jelas dan tentunya empuknya padang rumput itu bisa dijadikan sebagai tempat berbaring yang nyaman. Maka tanpa pikir waktu lagi, Jack langsung berlarian menyusuri padang rumput tersebut dan mencari lokasi yang cocok sebelum kemudian langsung merebahkan dirinya dan mulai bersantai. Haah—Apa pedulinya, hanya ada kemungkinan 1 dibanding 99 untuk menemukan Peliharaan sang Putri di dalam Hutan luas yang banyak berpenghuni ini. Pastinya ia tidak akan berhasil menemukan Peliharaan tersebut dan berarti aka nada Pangeran lainnya yang bisa menemukan si Hewan Peliharaan dan berakhir dengan kepulangannya ke Kerajaannya dengan sejahterah.

Jack mengangguk puas merasa rencanannya ini sangatlah brilliant dibandingkan harus berusaha membuat dirinya dipulangkan—Ia akan duduk santai disin sampai Sore kalau perlu, bahkan sampai Acara Sayembara berakhir juga tidak apa-apa. Untuk apa bersusah-susah kalau kau bisa bersantai dan tentunya memilik makanan enak yang kau bawa di dalam ranselmu itu. Hah—Ini baru namanya hidup~ dan Jackpun langsung terlelap di alam mimpi yang sangat indah.

"Bukan—"

"Salah—"

"Sangat salah—"

"Tidak benar sama sekali—"

"Kau pikir Tuan Putri menyukai Hewan seperti ini—"

"Tidak—"

"Sangat tidak masuk akal—"

Ucap sang Penguji itu begitu melihat kini Para peserta mulai bergantian satu per satu untuk memperlihatkan berbagai jenis hewan kepadanya yang mereka kira adalah binata peliharaan sang Tuan Putri. Tetapi sayangnya, mereka sama sekali tidak mendapatkan hasil apapun karena semua hewan yang mereka bawa tentunya bukanlah Hewan peliharaan sang Tuan Putri.

Memangnya apa Hewan Peliharaan seorang Tuan Putri seperti Karen? Wanita sepertinya mungkin menyukai binatang yang imut lucu dan juga manis kan? Tapi kenapa smeua binatang lucu dan imut yang ditemukan para Peserta sama sekali dianggap salah dan bukan merupakan hewan peliharaan sang Putri?

Para peserta yang sudah kebingungan kini tidak lelah untuk masuk keluar Hutan hanya untuk mencari atau menangkap atau bahkan berburu setiap Hewan yang mereka temui dan menunjukkannya di hadapan sang Penguji itu.

Semuanya tampak kelelahan berjalan kesana-kemari dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang mereka inginkan—tidak mendapatkan hal yang mereka harus temukan—ditambah lagi sang Penguji sama sekali menolak untuk memberitahu kriteria Hewan peliharaan tersebut yang malah menambah semakin susahnya pencarian.

Bahkan sudah 3 jam berlalu tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang dapat menyelesaikan tantangan yang diberikan, si Penguji hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja bosan melihat mereka yang sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan dalam mencari.

Sementara semuanya sedang kebingungan…

"_**Huahahahaha~ Akulah Jack~ Akulah Jack~ Raja yang berkuasa di Hyrule menguasai hampir seluruh Kerajaan di berbagai Dunia~ Hahahaha~ Aku adalah Raja dari segala Raja~" ucap Jack dengan tawa puasnya sambil menduduki tahtanya yang mewah dengan kini mahkota besar terpasang dikepalanya dan jubah berbulu lebat kini sedang ia kenakan menambah kesan aristik seorang Raja ditambah dengan sebuah tongkat berlapis emas yang digenggamnya "Hahahaha~ Aku memang hebat~ Aha aha aha aha aha aha~…" tawanya dengan puas**_

"_**Aku memiliki segalanya~ Uang~ Wilayah~ Kekuasaan~ Istana besar dan para budak—eh, maksudnya kosultan pesuruh yang penurut~ Hahahaha Kehendakku tidak bisa diganggu gugat~ Akulah Raja—Raja berkuasa~" tambahnya lagi sambil menari-nari riang diatas singgasananya dengan para dayang-dayang yang sibuk mengipasi snag Raja tersebut dan para Menteri lainnya yang membungkuk hormat di hadapannya**_

Jack tersenyum-senyum sambil tertawa di dalam tidurnya, berguling kesana kemari menikmati mimpinya yang sangat indah tersebut—kehidupan mulianya sebagai seorang Raja yang lebih tinggi derajatnya dibandingkan Raja lainnya, memiliki apa yang ia mau dan tentunya memiliki Koki yang pintar memasak masakan enak untuknya setiap harinya—hidangan yang snagat lezat dan berkelas, hidangan sederhana tetapi mampu mengalahkan citra masakan kelas atas sekalipun, semuanya—semuanya adalah miliknya dan tidak ada yang bisa memprotes apa yang menjadi hak dan kehendaknya. Karena ia adalah Raja dari segala Raja dan tentunya Raja yang bebas dari ikatan apapun tanpa beban apapun.

"_**Yang Mulia silahkan hidangannya—"**_

"_**Nyeemm~ ENAAKK~ Aku mau tambahh~ Yang ini juga~ Yang ini manis~ Aku minta dua yang seperti ini Oh-Oh aku mau tambahan Ayamnya~ Jangan lupa acarnya acar~" sahut Jack sambil menikmati masakan enak Kerajaan Algeria dengan lahap di ruang makan Istananya dengan para pelayan dan koki disana-sini memasak dan menghidangkan makanan pesanannya**_

"_**Yang Mulia makanan penutupnya—"**_

"_**Ini resep terbaru kami Yang Mulia, silahkan anda mencoba mencicipinya—"**_

"_**Yang Mulia ini Minuman yang anda pesan—"**_

"_**Yang Mulia kami sudah menciptakan resep Ayam saus terbaru, silahkan anda mencobanya—"**_

"_**Yang Mulia bagaimana dengan hidangan pembuka baru yang kami racik—"**_

"_**Yang Mulia pudding ini baru kami kreasikan dengan tumbuhan obat berkasiat—"**_

Tanpa tersadar Jack yang sedari memimpikan tentang makanan jadi ngiler juga pengen makan—Oh ya dia kan lagi makan yah di alam mimpinya, Ia bisa sepuasnya makan berapapun yang ia mau. Banyak atau sedikit ia tidak peduli~

**Srak… Srak… Srakk…**

Terdengar bunyi dari semak-semak yang berada di seberang tempat Jack terbaring, Jack yang tentunya masih sibuk dengan mimpi indah di siang harinya ini sama sekali tidak menyadari suara tersebut dan masih saja bergulang guling mencari posisi enak untuk tidur. Perlahan suara tersebut menjadi semakin keras dan mendekat sedikit demi sedikit memunculkan sosok besar yang masih tertutup baying-bayang di balik pepohonan. Kakinya yang besar itu melangkah mendekati Jack dan perlahan mulai mengendus-endus sekitar Jack yang masih terlelap—merasa bahwa ia bukanlah sebuah ancaman yang berbahaya makhluk besar tersebut sama sekali tidak menyerangnya dan malah mengendus-endusi dirinya sebelum kemudian mengendus tas yang dibawa Jack menyadari bau yang sangat enak keluar dari dalam tas tersebut.

**Krak… Krak… Krak…**

"Hng… Nyemmm…" gumam Jack yang masih terlelap kini dapat mencium makanan yang enak di dekatnya, ia berguling kembali dengan tangan yang menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk yang dianggapnya sebagai tasnya.

"Grrmmm~" sebuah geraman pelan terdengar di dekat Jack, tetapi Raja yang satu ini dengan santainya hanya menggumam pelan di dalam tidurnya merasa suara tersebut hanya suara angin lalu saja dan tetap melanjutkan alam mimpinya yang sangat indah dan mempesona itu.

"Hemmm~ Enaknyaa~" gumam Jack yang tengah ngiler karena bau harum yang menghantui hidungnya tersebut

**Slurp… Slurp… Slurp…**

Sesuatu yang lunak dan lengket kini menjilati dirinya yang menginggau—basah dan lengket disertai dengan bau Ayam yang ia bawa untuk makanannya itu. Jack yang tidak mau terbangun berusaha keras untuk melanjutkan mimpinya dan menghiraukan benda yang menjilati wajahnya tersebut merasa itu hanya sekedar imajinasinya saja. Tetapi karena benda tersebut tidak berhenti untuk menjilati wajahnya Jack dengan terpaksa membuka matanya dengan malas dan berusaha untuk bangun dari posisinya dan duduk untuk menyadarkan pikirannya.

Mata coklatnya memandangi sekitarnya menyadari tasnya sudah sepenuhnya terkoyak dengan makanan yang kini habis dan sedikit tercecer kemana-mana kemudian ditambah dengan sesuatu yang berat kini menimpa pangkuannya. Jack memandang kedepan memandangi tatapan mata silver itu di mata coklatnya, bulu putih yang halus dan lebat disertai beberapa loreng hitam menghiasi tubuhnya, kumisnya yang panjang dan ia dapat melihat taring yang besar di mulutnya.

Jack hanya memandangi sosok besar tersebut dengan bodohnya karena ia sama sekali belum mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dari alam mimpinya itu.

Benda putih besar itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati Jack kembali seakan berusaha menyadarkannya yang masih seperti orang bodoh itu dan berterima kasih atas makanan yang baru saja ia habiskan.

"Hahaha… Geli-Geli Hahahaha~" tawa Jack pelan sambil mengelus-elus sosok tersebut dengan sayang sementara sosok tersebut hanya menggeram pelan sambil mengelus-eluskan kepalanya di pipi Jack layaknya seekor kucing "Kau ini seperti kucing rumahan~ Padahal kau ini kan Harimau~" ucap Jack pelan sambil mengelus-elus sosok tersebut sebelum kemudian berhenti

E—err… Barusan dia bilang apa?

Jack menyipitkan matanya sesipit-sipitnya dan memandangi sosok putih besar di hadapannya tersebut, sosok tersebut masih menjilati wajahnya tanpa henti dan terkadang menggeram pelan layaknya kucing sambil mengelus-elus pipinya.

Ini sih bukan Kucing lagi namanya—Pikiran Jack langsung berteriak sambil tersenyum masam memandangi Kucing Raksasa putih atau lebih tepatnya Harimau putih yang ada di hadapannya itu, sangat langka memang menemukan Harimau putih di dalam Hutan seperti ini. Bukankah habitat Harimau jenis seperti ini hampir tidak ada di daerah sekitar sini—ditambah lagi, Harimau nyasar tidak tahu diri ini sudah menghabiskan jatah makan siangnya.

Jack menelan ludah sebelum kemudian perlahan demi perlahan ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Harimau tersebut—menjaga jarak juga boleh asalkan ia aman dari cengkraman Harimau yang tidak tahu kapan akan mengamuk itu. Terlihat Harimau tersebut hanya memandangi Jack yang kini sudah berhasil berdiri di hadapannya sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya.

Menghela napas, Jack melangkahkan kaki pertamanya untuk kabur dan diikuti juga oleh sang Harimau itu. Ketika Jack mengambil dua langkah lebar Harimau tersebut juga mengikutinya dan kemanapun Jack melangkah Harimau itu masih tetap membututinya.

**Twitch… Twitch…**

Tidak sabar bercampur panic Jack langsung mengacungkan tangannya dan berseru "WAH! ADA AYAM PANGGANG LEZAT DISANA~!" serunya berusaha mengalihkan pemikiran sang Harimau darinya

Dengan insting akan perkataan Jack tentang adanya makanan terdekat, Harimau tersebut langsung berbalik kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh Jack memberikan Jack kesempatan istimewa untuk kabur dan tentunya orang sepertinya mana mungkin akan melewatkan kesempatan emas seperti ini kan?

"KABURR~!" seru Jack langsung berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dan juga harga dirinya agar tidak mati muda karena dimakan oleh seekor Harimau putih langka dan besar di hutan ini.

Tentunya hal seperti itu tidak membuat sang Harimau terkecoh begitu lama, Ia langsung berbalik dan menyadari Jack kini sepenuhnya sudah berlari meninggalkannya. Harimau yang terkenal ganas dan dapat berlari dengan kecepatan melebihi binatang lincah itupun langsung megendus bau Jack dan mengejarnya masuk kedalam hutan. Sesekali ia menggeram begitu mendapati bayangan Jack semakin mendekat di depannya.

"GAHHH—AKU TIDAK MAU MATI MUDA DIMAKAN HARIMAU~!" seru Jack "T—TUNGGU SAMPAI UMURKU 100 TAHUN BARU KAU BISA MEMAKANKU—WAAA!" tambah Jack tetap memacuk kecepatan untuk berlari

"GRRMMM~ GRRRR~" geram sesuatu di belakangnya

"MAMPUS DAH—!" gumam Jack sambil berkeringat dingin menyadari si Harimau itu semakin mendekat dengan dirinya, ia tetap tidak mau menyerah! Jack von Hyrule mana mungkin menyerah dan akhirnya dimakan oleh seekor Harimau! "WAAAHH—LARI-LARI-LARI!" serunya dengan semangat untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya dan melaju lebih cepat lagi.

~**Litte-Litte-Litte~**

Sementara itu sang Penguji kini hanya menghel napas merasa tidak ada satupun dari para peserta yang akan dapat menyelesaikan tantangan kali ini sampai pada akhirnya terdengar suara kepanikan dari beberapa peserta di dalam hutan yang berlarian tunggang langgang karena sesuatu. Si penguji hanya mengernyikan matanya sambil menatap heran para peserta yang berteriak histeris itu—tidak disangkat peserta terhormat seperti mereka menjerit layaknya anak perempuan—tapi yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah melihat seorang peserta yang kini tengah berlari sekencang-kencangnya menyelamatkan dirinya dari seseuatu yang mengejar dibelakangnya. Sesuatu yang besar dan berwarna putih melesat dengan cepat mengikuti di belakang peserta yang berlari itu.

"WAAA—TUNGGU-TUNGGU, AKU MASIH MAU HIDUP—" sahut Jack masih berlarian "KALAU KAU TIDAK MEMAKANKU AKU AKAN BERIKAN MASAKAN AYAM PANGGANG SEPUASNYA~!" tambahnya lagi berusaha bernegosiasi

"GRRR—!" geram makhluk dibelakangnya itu

Jack hanya menelan ludah kini ia sudah hampir mencapai pos aman—sementara para peserta lain melarikan diri darinya takut akan diserang oleh Harimau putih besar yang ada di belakangnya itu. Tinggal sedikit lagi ia bisa sampai disana, tapi nasib tidak berkata demikian untuk Raja Hyrule yang satu ini karena kakinya tersandung batu yang tiba-tiba ada didepannya membuatnya kini terjatuh.

"Mampus dah… Berakhir sudah hidupku sebagai Raja…" gumam Jack dengan tatapan horror merasa detik-detik kematiannya sudah hampir dekat, tapi karena tidak mau mati dengan mudah Jack masih merangkap untuk menjauh dari Harimau dibelakangnya itu sampai usahanya terhenti lantaran Harimau tersebut kini meniban tubuhnya "Sudah berakhir…" gumam sang Raja Hyrule itu sambil membalikkan badannya yang kini bisa memandang Harimau bertaring tajam itu sangat dekat.

Harimau itu memandangi Jack dengan matanya yang besar.

Jack sudah berkomat-kami membaca mantra yang berisi agar Tuhan menempatkannya di Surga yang dipenuhi dengan makanan—

Harimau itu mengendus-endus Jack menghirup bau pemuda itu sebelum kemudian bergelut senang sambil menggeram dan menjilati Jack dan mengelus elus wajah pemuda itu layaknya kebanyakan kucing mungil pada umumnya. Jack membuka matanya kembali merasa ia tidak jadi untuk dimakan oleh Harimau yang masih menjilati dirinya itu.

**Slurp… Slurp…**

Harimau itu menjilat wajah Jack dengan senang dan terus menerus mendekati Jack yang hanya bisa cengo tidak percaya ditempat—seperti Harimau ini pernah bertemu dengannya saja.

"Wah… Wah… Wah…" ucap Penguji itu sambil menghampiri Jack yang masih tergeletak dengan Harimau yang menjilati wajahnya itu "Sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkan hewan yang unik di dalam sana Yang Mulia…" pujinya dengan suara senang

"Aku hampir saja kehilangan nyawaku disana…" gumam Jack berusaha bangun dari posisinya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit, setelah ia berhasil berdiri dan menyesuaikan keseimbangannya tampak Harimau putih itu masih berada disampingnya menggeram mengelus kaki Jack "Kupikir aku akan mati jadi makanan Harimau mengerikan… Kupikir aku tidak bisa memakan makanan yang enak lagi… Gahh—!" ucapnya sambil menghela napas lega "AKHIRNYA! Aku bisa pulang sekarang~!" ucapnya memutuskan

Sang Penguji memandangi Jack "Kenapa anda ingin pulang secepat itu Yang Mulia?" tanyanya heran

Jack hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan polos "Bukankah sudah jelas tidak ada yang bisa menemukan Peliharaan sang Putri—Jadi aku peserta gagal dan karena itu aku bisa kembali ke Istanaku, Haah Akhirnya! Aku sudah menunggu kesempatan pulang seperti ini—terima kasih! Terima kasih!" sahutnya dengan frontal sambil berjabat tangan dengan sang Penguji itu dengan semangat merasa ia bisa pulang pada akhirnya

Sang Penguji hanya mengerjapkan matanya "Tapi anda berhasil menemukan Peliharaan sang Putri—"

"HAH—Mana-Mana!" sahut Jack memotong sambil memandang ke kanan dan kiri

Sang penguji menunjuk Harimau besar yang masih menggeliat di kaki Jack dengan senangnya itu sementara Jack memberikannya tatapan 'Kau pasti bercanda, kan' sementara Penguji itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "Rivalrie von Algeria adalah nama Harimau Istana peliharaan Putri Karen von Algeria—selama kurang lebih 3 tahun Lord Rivalrie menghilang kedalam hutan tanpa sebab dan anda sudah berhasil menemukannya… Selamat Yang Mulia… Selamat…" ucap sang Penguji smabil menyalami Jack dengan senyuman lebar

"APA—HAH! M—Mana mungkin makhluk—maksudku Harimau ini… Peliharaan Istana?" ucap Jack tidak percaya sambil memandangi Harimau yang masih menggeliat di kakinya itu dengan senang.

Sang Penguji mengangguk serius "Harimau itu juga adalah pemberian berharga seseorang untuk Putri—Tentunya Harimau itu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa ditemukan di dalam hutan Yang Mulia… Dan sepertinya Lord Rivalrie menyukai anda…" ucapnya lagi

"B—Berarti… Kalau aku berhasil di tantangan kedua…" ucap Jack sambil bertopang dagu

"Selamat—Anda satu-satunya yang bisa meneruskan ke tantangan ketiga sekaligus terakhir di Sayembara ini…" tambah sang Penguji dengan senang

"TIDAK MUNGKIN—!" seru Jack tidak terima dan tidak percaya ia bisa menyelesaikan tantangan ini hanya karena seekor Harimau putih menempel padanya dan ia tidak akan bisa pulang dengan mudah karena ia masih harus melaksanakan tantangan terakhir "GAHH—AKU MAU PULANG!" ratap Jack sambil merundung mencabuti rerumputan sementara si Harimau bersandar di pundaknya dengan nyaman

Si Penguji hanya tertawa pelan melihat Jack sekaligus tidak percaya ia bisa dengan mudah menemukan Rivalrie dari persembunyiannya dan membawanya keluar hutan—sejak 3 tahun lalu ia memasuki hutan, Rivalrie sama sekali menolak orang-orang Istana yang berusaha membawanya kembali pulang ke dalam Istana. Entah kenapa Harimau itu menyendiri di dalam Hutan dan tentunya membuat Putrinya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Harimau yang aneh itu—tapi begitu melihat keakrabannya dengan Peserta ini, sepertinya sang Raja mengingat sesuatu.

~**Litte-Litte-Litte~**

"_**Ini anak kucing—" ucap sebuah suara memberitahu dengan kedua tangannya kini tengah menggendong sesosok mungil kucing berwarna putih dengan bintik-bintik hitam dibulunya yang lebat itu **_

"_**Kasihan sekali… sepertinya dia kedinginan… tubuhnya bergetar…" sahut sebuah suara prihatin memperhatikan sosok mungil itu**_

"_**Jelas lah—Aku menemukannya di hutan jauuhh sekali waktu pergi besama Ayah ditempat yang sangat dingin… dia sendirian dan tidak punya teman—jadi kubawa kesini untuk dirawat…" ucapnya menerangkan "Dia masih kecil jadi belum bisa mencari makanan sendiri kata Ayah—kalau ditinggal ditempat itu bisa-bisa dia mati kedinginan…"**_

"_**Eh—Tapi kenapa dirawat disini?" tanyanya heran**_

_**Dengan sebuah cengiran "Kau kan ingin punya peliharaan jadi aku berikan kucing kecil ini untuk dirawat—Aku percaya kau bisa merawatnya, soalnya Ibu bilang aku tidak bisa merawat binatang lebih daru 2 hari~"**_

"_**Uh… Hmm… Baiklah, akan kurawat dengan baik…" ucapnya menyanggupi "Emm… N-Namanya siapa?"**_

"_**Hemm… Rivalrie—Kita panggil saja Rivalrie~" sahutnya memutuskan**_

"_**Umm… Rivalrie, ya…"**_

~**Litte-Litte-Litte~**

Jack kini melangkah tidak minat sambil menggenggam gulungan terakhir ditangannya, sepertinya hanya ia sendirian saja yang mampu menyelesaikan tantangan babak kedua dan sekarang inilah dia seorang diri menuju lokasi selanjutnya yang ditunjukan denah di dalam gulungan. Harimau putih bernama Rivalrie itu masih tetap mengekor padanya meskipun beberapa penjaga barusan sudah berusaha untuk mengembalikan Hewan Peliharaan Istana yang satu ini kedalam ruangannya—sangat mengejutkan ruangan Harimau ini lebih luas daripada ruangan lainnya—tetapi dengan ganasnya Harimau satu ini menolak dan tetap mengikuti Jack tanpa alasan yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Hoi—Harimau… Sebenarnya Tuanmu itu seperti apa sih…" gumam Jack sambil memandangi si Harimau yang masih dengan sedia mengikutinya, sesekali ia menggeram ketika Jack mengatakan sesuatu padanya seakan ia bisa menjawab dan mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Jack "Pastinya Pemilikmu itu sangat galak ya sampai-sampai kau lari ke Hutan selama 3 tahun… ckckck… Malang sekali nasib kucing besar sepertimu mendapat majikan seperti dia…" oceh Jack sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Haumm~" raung Rivalrie riang menyahuti sementara Jack hanya memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti sama sekali—well, dia bukan orang yang mengerti bahasa binatang jadi wajar saja

Jack kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan terbuka yang ada di sebelah selatan Istana dimana sudah menanti Raja dan Ratu dari Kerajaan Algeria Jeff dan Sasha beserta Pendampingnya yaitu Saibara dan Bayle yang langsung berseru.

"Yang Mulia~ Tinggal sedikit lagi Yang Muli~ SEMANGAT!" seru keduanya dengan penuh gerakan yang enerjik meskipun mereka sudah terlalu lanjut usia tetapi perlu diakui orang setua mereka memiliki semangat berkobar layaknya anak muda.

Jack hanya menghela napas malas hendak menghampiri kedua orang tersebut dan segera mengakhiri Acara Sayembara ini tetapi sebelum ia bisa melakukannya…

**JLEB!**

Sebuah pedang dengan cepat langsung tertancap di depan Jack membuat Jack langsung mengambil langkah kebelakang dengan tampang _shock_ memikirkan bahwa hampir saja pedang tersebut mengenai kepalanya kalau saja ia tidak mundur saat itu juga.

"Kau sudah datang juga… Peserta terakhir…" sahut Karen kali ini dengan pakaian sederhana dan menggunakkan celana layaknya laki-laki dengan rambut diikat kebelakang sambil memegang pedang di tangannya.

Tatapan mata Emerald itu bertemu dengan mata Coklat Jack yang sudah kelihatan panic memikirkan kemana Acara ini akan berlangsung selanjutnya. Jack mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang dengan ragu…

"Jangan mencoba untuk kabur, Peserta Terakhir—Aku yakin kau sudah tahu kosekuensinya kalau melarikan diri dari tantangan ini…" sahut Karen tajam

Jack hanya tertawa _nerveous_ berusaha untuk melonggarkan suasana "E—Err… Mungkin aku tidak mendengar yang satu itu Tuan Putri…" sahutnya dengan nada yang dibuat bercanda

Tetapi Karen sama sekali tidak terbawa candaan Jack dan masih menatapnya dengan tatapan pembunuh "Begitukah?—Baguslah, Kau bisa memilih untuk menyerah tetapi menanggung kosekuensi atau melakukan tantangan terakhir ini tetapi kau juga harus menanggung semuanya kalau kau kalah di tantangan kali ini…"

"T—Tunggu! Bukannya akhirnya akan sama saja!" sahut Jack tidak terima tetapi melihat tatapan pembunuh itu semakin bereaksi Jack kembali mencari akal untuk mengalihkan pemikiran Tuan Putri yang satu ini "A—A, Memangnya tantangan terakhirnya apa ya?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya

Karen tersenyum lebar—senyuman yang seperti senyuman iblis sementara Jack kini membatin seharusnya tidak menanyakan pertanyaan salah seperti itu padanya "Sudah jelas kita akan berduel—Aku tidak mungkin mengakui Peserta lemah yang akan menjadi calon Suamiku nanti, Aku tidak akan menerimamu kalau kau kalah dalam duel ini—Tapi hal sebaliknya akan berlaku kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku meskipun aku ragu kau bisa melakukannya…" ucapnya

Jack mengangkat kedua tangannya "E—Err.. M—Mungkin ada baiknya aku menyerah dan pulang—!"

Ucapan Jack terputus lantaran Karen sudah melesat terlebih dahulu dan menyerangnya secara terbuka, dengan tidak elitnya Jack langsung berkelit ke arah ayng berlawanan dan hampir saja terjatuh. Belum sempat dengan semua itu, dengan cepatnya Karen melangsungkan serangan kedua dan kali ini Jack langsung merunduk untuk menghindari serangan Karen dan meringkuk pelan menuju tempat yang aman.

"Yang Mulia jangan sampai kalah~!" sahut Saibara menyemangati

"Jangan Cuma menyemangati!" seru Jack yang sedang bersusah payah lari kesana kemari dengan Karen yang menyerang di belakangnya "Setidaknya kalian berdua membantu—WHOA! Yang tadi hampir kena!—WAAA—!" seru Jack kini sudah hampir terpojok tanpa persenjataan apapun

Baik Saibara dan Bayle hanya saling berpandangan sebelum kemudian "Tenang saja, Yang Mulia! Kami akan mendoakan Yang Mulia memenangkan Duel ini!" seru keduanya serempak kemudian mulai memulai ritual berdoa mereka

"YANG BENAR SAJA—Waa! Tuan Putri itu senjata yang berbahaya lho—Lebih baik menggunakkan pisau dapur saja untuk memasak—!" sahut Jack berlari tunggang langgang

"Kau itu orang yang pengecut untuk keturunan terhormat—Mana mungkin orang sepertimu bisa menjadi Raja yang hebat!" seru Karen dengan tegas sambil mengayunkan pedangnya lagi "Orang pengecut dan bodoh sepertimu tidak pantas menyandang gelar seorang Raja apapun itu!"

"Hoi, Hoi—Raja hebat sepertiku mana mungkin kalah—Aku akn menjadi Raja Bebas!" sahut Jack sambil berlari secepatnya dan langsung meraih pedang yang sebelumnya tertancapa tadi kemudian berhasil menangkis serangan Karen "Makan sepuasnya—Wisata sepuasnya—Bersenang-senang sepuasnya!" tambah Jack dengan semangat melempar serangan Karen

Karen terpental beberapa langkah kebelakang setelah menahan serangan Jack terengah-engah lantaran habis berlarian ditambah staminanya hampir menurun sepenuhnya "Apa hanya itu yang mau kau katakan—Prinsip anehmu sebagai seorang Raja!" serunya kembali menerjang

Jack dengan mudah memalingkan tubuhnya "Err—Ngak juga sih, tapi keseluruhan konsepnya seperti itu…" sahutnya dengan frontal sambil menangkis keseluruhan serangan Karen

"Orang sepertimu mana mungkin menjadi seorang Raja yang pantas—Pengecut sepertimu—Orang bodoh sepertimu—Tidak akan bisa menang melawanku!" sahut Karen melempar Jack ke belakang dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia punya

Meskipun cewek tenaganya ngeri kali—batin Jack dalam hati ditambah dengan wajah Karen yang sudah mirip dengan Malaikat pencabut nyawa yang kejam kini berjalan menghampirinya. Jack dengan cepat memikirkan strategi yang tepat—Karen langsung mengayunkan pedangnya tetapi Jack bisa menahannya, keduanya sama-sama mempertahankan posisinya. Karen dengan tenaga supernya yang kuat itu membuat posisi bertahan Jack goyah sampai kemudian…

"GRRRR—GRRR—GRRR—!" erang Harimau putih yang tadinya sempat terlupakan itu kini ikut berlarian menuju medan duel diantara keduanya, Rivalrie berhasi dengan mudahnya mematahakan serangan Karen membuat gadis itu _shock_ beberapa saat melihat kelakuan Hewan Peliharaan berharganya yang menolong Peserta itu.

"Rivalrie—Kenapa…?" gumam Karen heran melihat tingkal laku Harimau putih yang menggeram di depannya itu melindungi Jack, mana mungkin Rivalrie merelakan dirinya untuk melindungi orang asing yang sama sekali tidak dikenal

Jack hanya mengerjapkan matanya kemudian "YOSH—Harimau pintar! Akhirnya ada juga yang mau membantuku~" sorak Jack bergembira

"Kau—Apa yang kau lakukan pada Peliharaan berhargaku!" geram Karen tidak terima

"Hee—Kenapa kau menyalahkanku, bukankah seharusnya kau yang salah~ Mungkin saja dia sudah takut punya majikan jahat sepertimu~" dalih Jack menunjuk Karen

"Apa kau bilang—Majikan jahat!" seru Karen tidak terima mengambil kembali pedang cadangan yang ia simpan dan berlari menghampiri Jack "Aku sudah merawatnya sejak dia diberikan padaku tahu—Jangan seenaknya berkata aku kejam padanya!" serunya

"WAA—ITU BERBAHAYA…" seru Jack kalang kabut kembali kabur tetapi serangan Karen yang membabi buta itu sama sekali tidak berhenti membuat Jack sepenuhnya kabur meninggalkan arena diikuti dengan Karen yang masih mengejar dengan amarah di belakangnya. Okay, Sekarang sudah terlambat untuk menyesali apa yang suudah ia katakan pada Putri itu barusan—Tapi serius! Kalau hal ini tidak berhenti maka nyawanya juga bisa terancam kan… "Err—Putri Karen… Mungkin kita bisa bernegosiasi dan meninggalkan semuanya—!"

"TIDAK ADA NEGOSIASI—! KAU SUDAH SEENAKNYA MENCEMARI PIKIRAN RIVALRIE-KU!" seru Karen geram

"Hee—Mencemarkan? Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa—WUAH!" ucap Jack menangkis serangan Karen dan berhasil melempar salah satu pedangnya ke seberang sana "Mungkin kita bisa menyelesaikan Sayembara ini—Berdamai dan aku bisa pulang dengan selamat sentosa ke Istanaku—!"

"AKU TIDAK SETUJU—KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR!" sahut Karen dengan lantang

"Aku bayar dengan Uang Emas!" ucap Jack menyahuti lagi benar-benar tidak bisa membaca suasana membuat Karen jauh lebih emosi daripada biasanya dan tentunya semua tidak berakhir dengan bagus sama sekali.

**Srak… Srak… Srak… Trang!**

**Trang! Trang! Trang!**

Pertempuran sengit terus berlangsung—Hari juga sudah mulai sore dan Matahari sudah hampir terbenam, Jack amsih meladeni Karen yang terus menyerangnya tanpa henti. Stamina keduanya sudah terkuras habis selama pertempuran keduanya dan Jack sedang bergelut di dalam pemikirannya kalau ia tidak segera kembali ke Kerajaannya sekarang maka ia tidak akan bisa menikmati Resep yang baru saja dipelajari salah satu Koki Istananya besok. Tidak ada pilihan lain untuk mengakhiri semua ini—kemudian pulang dan tentunya ia tahu Karen juga tidak mau menikah dengan seorang Pangeran/Raja yang tidak pas dengan kriterianya. Jadi ini mungkin situasi yang bagus, ia bisa membatalkan hadiah Sayembara dan kembali bebas!

Dengan tatapan yang berbeda, Jack mulai melancarkan serangan balik terhadap Karen dihadapnnya—terlihat Karen kesusahan mengimbangi permainan berpedang Jack yang terkesan cepat meningkat itu. Serangan yang dilancarkan Jack sangat cepat dan Karen susah emnebak arah serangan pedang Jack tersebut. Disaat perhatiannya melemah…

_Sekarang—!_ Batin Jack langsung mengayunkan pedangnya dan melempar pedang Karen ke sisi lain dan tertancap cukup jauh dari jangkauan Karen. Jack menghunuskan pedangnya di depan leher Karen dengan tatapan serius entah sejak kapan Karen melihat tatapan seperti itu dari seseorang yang barusaja ia katakan sebagai pengecut dan bodoh.

Dia kalah…

"Kita akhiri disini saja, Bagaimana menurutmu Putri…" ucap Jack mengawali dengan nada suara _monotone_-nya sebelum kemudian menurunkan pedangnya dan menjatuhkannya "Yaahh—Tadi itu hampir saja~ Hahaha~ Tapi aku menang~" tambahnya lagi kini kembali ke tampang lugu-nya seperti biasa dengan kedua tangan dibelakang kepalanya tercengir lebar

"YANG MULIA—ANDA BENAR-BENAR MENGAGUMKAN!" seru Saibara sambil berlarian dan merangkul Jack dengan gembira

Dibelakangnya diikuti Bayle "ITULAH YANG MULIA KAMI—JACK VON HYRULE~! ANDA MEMANG TIDAK ADA DUANYA YANG MULIA~!" ucapnya dengan senang

Karen hanya memandangi ketiga orang tersebut, masih memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa kalah dari orang seperti dia? Pemikirannya terganggu lantaran Jeff mulai berkata dibelakangnya…

"Huh?—Yang Mulia Jack von Hyrule anda bilang?" ucap Jeff sedikit menyadari sesuatu sebelum kemudian menghampiri Jack dan berjabat tangan dengannya "Sudah lama sekali saya tidak melihat anda Yang Mulia—Terakhir kali anda kemari sewaktu Pesta Ulang tahun Kerajaan 17 tahun yang lalu…" ucapnya

"Heeh? Aku tidak ingat sama sekali—!" ucap Jack menatap tidak percaya sebelum kemudian terputus oleh ucapan Saibara

"Tentu saja Yang Mulia tidak ingat—saat itu Yang Mulia masih 8 tahun dan sering sekali berkeliaran kesana-kemari, ditambah dengan pelatihan ketat di Hyrule wajar saja Yang Mulia lupa segala urusan yang ada kan?" jelasnya

"Memangnya seperti itu ya—!" ucap Jack menggaruk kepalanya

Karen baru menyadari nama orang itu adalah Jack—Jack von Hyrule dari Kerajaan Hyrule, Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa selain hari ini dia juag pernah berkunjung ke Istana ini. Kalau tidak salah juga, dulu Hyrule juga datang ke Acara Ulang tahunnya yang ke 7 kan? Karen mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali sebelum kemudian pemikirannya terganggu karena Rivalrie—Harimau peliharaannya itu kini berlari dan menerjang Jack kemudian menjilati wajahnya dengan riang. Kenapa alasan Rivalrie begitu dekat dengan sosok Jack von Hyrule ini—

"Hahahahaha~ Geli—Harimau besar… Kau ini seperti kucing saja…" sahut Jack tertawa geli karena terus dijilati oleh Rivalrie yang kemungkinan juga ingin memberikannya semangat. Entah kenapa suara tawa yang dikeluarkan Jack terasa familiar di telinga Karen…

"Well—Karena Pangeran Jack kini sudah merangkap menjadi Raja di Hyrule wajar saja dia lupa kalau dulu waktu kecil sering bermain kesini, Pangeran tentunya tidak mengingat karena itu sudah lama sekali ya…" ucap Sasha memulai sambil memandangi Karen "Nah, setelah hasil Sayembara—"

Mendengar ucapan Ibunya, Karen jadi tertegun sejenak—memangnya Jack sering bermain ke Istana ini sewaktu kecil dulu? Bukankah seingatnya hanya anak itu saja yang sering berkunjung ke Istana untuk bermain bersamanya?

"Ah—Y—ya tentang Sayembara… mungkin aku akan membatalkan—!" ucapan Jack terpotong lantaran terputus oleh ucapan Saibara dan Bayle

"Yang Mulia bilang apa—Apa anda ingin membatalkan hasil dari semua jerih payah Yang Mulia—!" protes Saibara tidak terima

Bayle mengangguk "Benar sekali, Yang Mulia sudah memenangkan Sayembara dan sudah sewajarnya kan kalau Yang Mulia meminang Putri—"

"Y—Ya… Mana mungkin kan Putri mau dengan orang bodoh sepertiku, Nah ayo kita bisa pulang ke Istana…" sungut Jack memelas

Karen masih terdiam saja memandangi Jack yang masih berdebat dengan Petinggi Istana itu tentang cepat pulang ke Istana dan pembatalan hadiah Sayembara yang barusaja dimenangkannya. Apakah mungkin kalau—

'_**Kalau begitu janji, ya… Kalau besar nanti aku jadi Ratu kamu jadi Rajanya…' **_

'_**Janji kelingking, ya…'**_

'_**Janji kelingking…'**_

"Nah Ayo kita pulang ke Istana—terima kasih sudah menerima kami disini Yang Mulia, Masakan Koki anda sangat enak sekali! Aku ingin mengirim Koki-ku untuk ikut pelatihan di Istana ini kapan-kapan…" sahut Jack menyalimi Jeff dengan bangga sambil berusaha melangkahkan kakinya pergi lantaran kini kedua tangannya ditarik oleh Bayle dan Saibara dan kakinya kini ditarik oleh Rivalrie

"Karen… Bagaimana keputusanmu sendiri?" tanya Jeff melihat Putrinya yang masih terdiam saja

Karen tertegun sejenak sebelum kemudian memandangu Jack yang susah payah mau pulang dengan tiga beban menyusahkan yang mencegahnya untuk pulang. Menghela napas sejenak memikirkan apakah benar apa yang ia putuskan saat ini? Semua bukti sepertinya benar apa adanya…

"Jack von Hyrule—" ucap Karen membuat Jack memandanginya dan berhenti sejenak menunggu kelangsungan ucapannya "…Aku menolak untuk bertunangan denganmu…" jawab Karen sambil mengepalkan tangannya

Mendengar hal itu Saibara dan Bayle hanya bisa bersungut ditempat mengetahui Raja mereka sudah ditolak oleh sang Putri. Jack hanay mengerjapkan matanya berusaha menyadarkan pikirannya tentang apa yang barusan ia dengan sebelum kemudian ia berlonjak dengan rang gembira.

"YES! YES! AKU DI TOLAK~! SO LONG KEHIDUPAN MENIKAH~ HELLO KEHIDUPAN BE—!" sorakannya tertunda sesaat

"Dasar bodoh—Aku belum selesai bicara tahu!" protes Karen sambil berkacak pinggang memandangi Jack yang terpaksa harus meredam sorakan kegirangannya itu beberapa saat, Janji itu tetap Janji kan? "Aku sih… memang menolak di tunangkan tapi…" ucapnya sedikit ragu-ragu

"Hah—Intinya aku ditolak kan?" tanya Jack lagi memastikan

"Ya aku meniolak—!"

"Berarti YESS—Yasudah, sampai jumpa Putri~!"

"AKU MASIH BELUM SELESAI—!"

"E—Err…"

"Kubilang aku menolak bertunangan dengamu—Karena… Karena…" ucap Karen berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang pas sebelum akhirnya menyerah kemudian langsung berjalan menghampiri Jack dan menarik kerah bajunya dengan cara tidak elit membuta wajah keduanya berdekatan satu sama lain "Kau—Jack von Hyrule harus menikah denganku dan membuatku jadi Ratumu—Itu harus!" ucapnya dengan nada serius dan setengah mengancam

"HEE—T—Tadi kau bilang menolak… Tunggu! Bukannya itu pemaksaan namanya harus membuatmu jadi Ratuku?" protes Jack tidak terima mendengar ucapan Karen

"Kau sudah janji padaku—Janji harus ditepati!"

"Hah!?"

"Pokoknya janji! Janji—Awas saja kau kabur di Acara Pernikahan nanti!"

"T—TUNGGU! MEMANGNYA SEJAK KAPAN ADA ACARA PERNIKAHAN—!"

"2 Hari lagi…"

"B—BUKANNYA ITU TERLALU CEPAT LAGIPULA—Kau dan Aku memangnya sudah saling kenal satu sama lain—TUNGGU! AKU TIDAK MENIKAH!"

"Kau sudah kenal aku, Karen dan Aku sudah kenal kau Jack—dan tentunya kalau kau berniat beralasan memiliki calon wanita lainnya… Aku tidak akan segan-segan menyiksamu nanti…"

**Glek!**

Karen meninggalkan Jack sambil tersenyum puas dengan keputusannya—mungkin agak sedikit berbeda dari apa yanga da di Masa lalu tapi kalau orang tersebut adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang selama ini ia nantikan. Karen sama sekali tidak masalah dengan keputusannya—Dibelakangnya terlihat Jack yang sama sekali membatu di tempatnya dikelilingi oleh Saibara dan Bayle yang menari-nari senang mengitari figure Raja yang sudah mematung tidak berdaya itu.

Dia, Jack von Hyrule akan menikah dalam waktu dua hari—MENIKAH!

**Ctar! Ctar! Ctar!**

Hancur sudah Dunia Singgasananya yang gemerlapan dan Hallo kehidupan berumah tangga yang menyusahkan.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Long-Shot Harvest Moon—Ehehehe, terlalu malas membuat Fic Multichap jadinya Litte ingin membuat ini clear secara cepat dan aman, meskipun akhirannya sangat Gaje. Jadi bisa diperkirakan kenapa Phillip dan Jack memiliki pemikiran yang sama—yah buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya, _like father like son_ istilahnya. **Thanks for Enjoy and Entertain yourself~**


End file.
